


rising

by upottery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, im sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upottery/pseuds/upottery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get married on a Saturday morning, early, before anyone else wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rising

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh they literally get married and then they have sex and there's daddy kink in it because I am weak and i haven't posted anything in two whole years.

They get married on a Saturday morning, early, before anyone else wakes up. Levi fetches the priest he bribed from a makeshift bed in the stables. He drags the man out to the edge of the forest, where he can see Erwin standing, stock still, next to a tree. The sun is just now rising and Levi notices how the light is strained through all the leaves onto Erwin’s face. Levi gets closer and he smiles smartly, quietly, at the way the sunlight catches in Erwin’s blue eyes. He’s like a painting, it’s like a dream. 

Erwin looks the same as he always does, shirt meticulously pressed, hair groomed, boots shiny. And yet, Levi thinks Erwin looks the most handsome he’s ever seen him. It’s the sentiment of the occasion, Levi knows. The same sentimental bullshit that has brought him here to this exact moment. He wants to wince at his thoughts, but he’s not the same man that Erwin fought in the underground all those years ago. 

“Levi,” Erwin says, “Good morning.” He smiles softly, expression so full of love that Levi wants to barf. “Good morning, Pastor. Thank you for being here. Levi and I appreciate your help in this matter.”

“Commander,” The priest says, “It’s the least I can do for a man such as yourself.”

Levi interjects, “Yeah, it really had nothing to do with the money I slipped you last night.” 

“Levi, please.” One edge of Erwin’s lips is pulled up. “It’s our wedding day.”

Levi rolls his eyes, “Let’s just get this over with.” 

They take a few steps further into the forest, Erwin and Levi then stop and face each other. Levi cranes his neck up to look Erwin in the eyes, and when their eyes meet Erwin mouths out “I love you.” Levi turns away and tries to hide his warming cheeks. The priest begins his litany of whatever crap passes for religion these days, sanctifying their secret marriage in the eyes of themselves and the law. It’s all very nice, Levi guesses. Erwin seems to love it, face bright with feeling as he looks down at Levi for the whole speech. 

The priest joins their hands and blesses them, and then he is finished. He takes out a rolled up scroll from inside his robes. It’s tied up with red silk, very rare, from the capitol. “I took the liberty of drawing this up for you, Commander. You can trust that you have my discretion if you would like it. It is simply for you and your husband to have, but it has legal binding, should you choose to reap all the benefits of your new marriage.” He hands it to Erwin.

Erwin unrolls it. It’s a marriage license, both of their names penned onto it in freshly dried ink. He looks up at the priest, “We would like your silence about this, yes. Levi and I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done for us today. We have arranged for a carriage to come get you shortly.”

The priest bows, graciously, “It was my pleasure. I wish you a long and happy union, Commander.” He nods to Levi, “Corporal.” He leaves them both and heads back to the headquarters, black robes shifting the dirt as he goes. 

Levi watches him exit the tree line before he turns back to Erwin. He might as well be staring at the sun. Erwin’s got this look he gives Levi, where his eyes go all mushy and his smile goes all genuine, like he doesn’t have the weight of humanity on his shoulders, like he’s just a man in love. He’s wearing that look right now, sporting the most loved-up version of it that exists. Levi loves him. It took him a long time to come to terms with it, but he does. Levi imagines himself as the cold, dark bottom of a river, and Erwin’s the warm current above him, guiding him. Erwin’s a hardass, he’s a leader, but he’s also a compass. For Levi, there is no path to take without Erwin at his side. 

Erwin extends his hand towards Levi and pulls him in. They stand there, chest to vaguely chest, for a minute. “Erwin,” Levi says, “Say something.”

“I can think of nothing to say beyond how fond of you I am.” Erwin replies, hands brushing up and down Levi’s sides. 

Levi scoffs, as if he doesn’t know how much Erwin loves him. “Then kiss me, you giant idiot.” 

Erwin pulls one of his hands up to Levi’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over Levi’s cheek. He leans his head down and captures Levi’s lips in his own. The kiss is soft. It feels like the sunlight does on Levi’s exposed skin. It’s warm all over, it’s bright. Erwin gives him several languid pecks before he runs his tongue along Levi’s lower lip. Levi grips tight into the bottom of Erwin’s carefully pressed shirt in response, and lets Erwin deepen the kiss at his pace. It’s familiar, the love that rises up in Levi’s insides, but the meaning is different. 

He’s loved, he’s in love, he’s _married_. Growing up the way he did, he never imagined that he could feel this way about anyone, let alone have them reciprocate the feelings. It hasn’t been the easiest journey, to say the least. If someone had told him that he would eventually marry the man he had been paid to kill, he would have spit in their face. But here he is, years later, no less venomous to his enemies, no less protective of his friends, in love with some semblance of happiness in whatever fucked up world he lives in. 

It’s fitting. Levi has no regrets. 

-

As soon as the door is closed, Levi is on him. Before things got too heated in the forest, he persuaded Levi to follow him back into headquarters, where they could honeymoon like human beings. Levi walked back to Erwin’s office with his calm gait, but the twitch in his mouth betrayed him, Erwin could see right through him, could tell exactly what he wanted. Now, they can have it.

Erwin almost can’t believe it. He’s married. He’s married to Levi. Levi, his second in command, his mouthy little shit partn- no. His husband. Feeling Levi now under his hands, Levi’s small, lithe body, Erwin is content. There is no greater feeling that exists. He loves Levi fiercely, because Levi is everything he is not, a perfect foil, a weight that balances him. Erwin has been waking up next to him more often than not in the past year. Despite the world almost falling apart around them, each bleary morning spent with Levi has been the greatest respite he can imagine. They are meant for each other, Erwin is convinced nothing less than destiny brought him to this moment. 

Levi always drags him through the mud for his sentimentality, his heroics. It grounds him. He cannot be grounded now, however, with Levi pressing his whole body against Erwin, with his soft pants against Erwin’s chest as Erwin pulls his clothing off slowly. 

“You’re gonna fuck me, right?” Levi breathes out, “I would hate you if you didn’t fuck me on our wedding day.”

Erwin buries his nose into the hair atop Levi’s head, breathing in Levi’s scent. He smiles, knowing that he will be surrounded with it for however long he has left. He kisses down to Levi’s temple, and to his lips. He looks into Levi’s half-lidded eyes, “It would be a crime for me to not fuck you, you’re my husband now.” He loves the way the word feels on his lips. Levi’s his husband. 

Levi hums low at that, bringing his lips to Erwin’s with renewed force. Erwin brings his hand up to Levi’s naked chest, thumbing over his nipple a few times before going to open Levi’s pants, he’s moaning now, softly, just for Erwin. He moans louder, moving his head so that it rests against Erwin’s chest, as Erwin slides his hand over Levi’s cock through his underwear, half hard as it is now. Levi always feels so amazing beneath his fingertips. He pulls it out from Levi’s underwear stroking it a few times, listening to Levi’s quickened breaths. 

“Come on, to bed.” Erwin says, hand sliding underneath Levi’s chin so that he can whisper it into Levi’s ear. 

“Bed, yeah.” Levi replies, already flushed with it, with the heavy air. It’s only seven in the morning. 

Erwin sets his hands against Levi’s shoulder blades and leads him into their bedroom, Erwin fully clothed and Levi half-naked with his cock loosely tucked into his exposed underwear. Erwin is guiding Levi to their marriage bed. It’s surreal; he can feel his face heating with the weight of it all. 

He lays Levi down on the thin blanket. Levi slides back instinctively, up to the two solitary pillows. Erwin looks down at Levi, at his future. He fights for humanity, but he’s living for this. Erwin closes his eyes, committing this moment to his memory. When he opens them again, Levi’s smirking at him. His boots are kicked off at the edge of the bed and he’s rubbing himself through his underwear none too subtly. 

“Do you like what you see, _Commander_?” Levi’s voice is pitched low, a slight grate to it. It makes Erwin impossibly harder, and he breathes in sharply. 

Erwin takes off his jacket and hangs it over a chair, followed by his bolo tie and his shirt. He reaches down to pull his boots off but he can’t force himself to be patient enough to take off his pants with them. He crawls onto the bed over Levi, whose hands immediately go to Erwin’s face, pulling him down to connect their lips. As he feels Levi’s tongue in his mouth, he brings his hips down low enough to feel Levi’s cock against his. It’s like lightning. Levi moans into his mouth. He slowly peels off Levi’s pants and underwear, relishing the way Levi’s cock moves up against his abs. He keeps grinding down until Levi gets too impatient and goes to push down his commander’s pants himself. 

“Want your cock,” Levi huffs, “take these off I wanna see it.” 

“We have all the time we need, Levi, no need to rush.” Erwin mouths at Levi’s neck as he says this, feeling Levi’s body shudder beneath him.

Levi’s hands stay insistent at his waistband. “Please, please _Daddy_.”

Erwin falters at this, stuttering out a surprised moan. Levi does this sometimes, if he’s feeling particularly spacey with sex. Either that or he wants to drive Erwin out of his fucking mind. Erwin glances up at Levi’s face and he’s smirking through his haze. Definitely the second one, then. He’s so in love with him.

“Alright.” Erwin tries to say without his voice shaking, he’s so full of adoration he must be brimming with it. He rids himself of his pants and underwear, his and Levi’s 3DMG gear bruising matching up like a mirror. “Just because I’ll do anything for my good boy.”

“Yeah,” Levi says, half a moan, “I’m your best boy, Erwin. You married me. Yo- you fucking married me.” 

Erwin reaches for the oil he has tucked into the frame of the bed. The vial is freshly full, he went to Hanji for it yesterday, making some excuse about sore muscles as they had smiled knowingly. 

Erwin sits back up on his knees to hover over Levi, coating his fingers in the oil and reaching down to wet Levi’s hole with it. He rubs his fingers around Levi’s hole for a few seconds before putting one in, Levi letting out a breath as he does so. “You’re my husband, Levi,” He says, almost delirious. He leans down to put Levi’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head to distract Levi from any discomfort he might be feeling. Levi bucks up at that, back bowing in a distinctive arch, beautiful. 

“Shit, sh- Yeah. Yeah, daddy just like that.” 

Erwin adds another finger, still mouthing around Levi’s cock, trying to find that spot for Levi, the one that loosens him up so well. He pets around with his two fingers until Levi chokes on air above him.

“F-fuck,” He’s moaning, unabashedly, “Erwin, _daddy_ , I’m gonna come.”

Erwin moves his mouth away, bringing his hand that was rubbing Levi’s nipples down to wipe at his mouth. He looks up at Levi, whose high cheekbones are stained red. Levi’s pupils are dilated, his mouth his slightly frowning, probably because Erwin cut him off from his orgasm, he’s red all the way down to his navel. It’s cute, Erwin thinks. 

“You can’t just do that,” Levi huffs out, “You gotta fuck me now.”

“I love you, Levi.” Erwin says, sucking the air out of the room. He kisses on Levi’s stomach. “I married you this morning.” Erwin’s third finger is circling Levi’s hole. Levi is the most precious thing to him, and he would give up all of humanity just to protect him. It’s selfish, and stupid. Erwin is a dedicated man, but he can’t imagine anything more important to him than the truth he knows right now. He loves Levi. He can’t lose him. 

Erwin slides his third finger into Levi. Levi pushes his face into the pillows. “I love you too,” He replies. Erwin thinks he sees wetness around Levi’s eyes. He doesn’t say anything about it. He stretches Levi for another minute while the heavy air returns to the room. 

“Erwin, come on, Daddy, I’m ready.” 

Erwin removes his fingers and uses the remaining oil from the vial to slick up his cock. He has to rest on his other arm while he’s stroking himself, so overwhelmed with emotions he can’t say anything. 

He lines his cock up, spreading Levi’s legs apart. He pushes in, slowly, and goes down to lean on his elbows above Levi’s shoulders. He brings his mouth to Levi’s and they kiss slowly as Erwin situates himself inside Levi. He has to pull away to whisper against Levi’s cheek, “You’re so tight, you’re so good, my good boy, I love you.”

Levi kisses against Erwin’s forehead, so tenderly it sends pangs through Erwin’s heart. “Move,” He says, softly. 

Erwin does. He thrusts deep and slow at first, breathing into Levi’s shoulder and listening carefully for Levi’s low moans that he loves so much. A few minutes of this and Levi uses one of his moans to say “Faster.” And Erwin does.

He pulls himself up and grabs at Levi’s hips as he builds to a quick rhythm, Levi swiveling his hips around him. Levi brings a hand to his mouth to muffle his voice as he practically shouts when Erwin’s cock hits his prostate. “Fucking, shit, Erwin, yeah, love you.” He’s babbling like he does when he’s near to coming. Erwin drives himself deeper for a few thrusts before Levi comes onto his own stomach, moaning in that same tone.

Erwin follows him not soon after, sparks clouding his vision. 

He pulls out of Levi, both of them letting out hisses of breath as he does so. Erwin collapses next to Levi, flush leaving his face slowly. 

They lay there listening to each other breathe for another minute before Levi turns onto his side to face Erwin. He brings his hand to Erwin’s cheek and kisses him soundly. Levi then brings their foreheads to rest against each other. It’s the best Erwin’s felt in a long time.

“You’re my husband.” Erwin says, voice rough.

“Yeah,” Levi laughs, genuine, from his belly. “I don’t know what the fuck you were thinking.” 

“I was thinking that I would abandon my dream of saving humanity tomorrow if it meant I could spend the rest of my natural life with you.” Erwin means every word. It’s almost like a prayer.

“You know,” Levi says, “I love you too.”

They smile at each other. Erwin knows there will be no day better than this one.

Levi looks up at the ceiling, chuckling lightly, “When are we gonna tell the kids?”


End file.
